A New Season for Love, Romance and Danger!
by SailorMoonSilver
Summary: SailorMoon Silver takes place after Stars, where the senshi are in their final year of High school, will we hear wedding bells for Usagi and Mamoru or will there be a new King and Queen. This series will be on going so please check it out *^_^*
1. Opening Sequence

Hello Minna and welcome to my first even fan fiction, This series will be based after the end of stars (anime ending only) the influence will be of the manga, my personal preferenceI hope you will enjoy and please don't be shy to review *^_^* SailorMoonSilver.  
  
  
  
SailorMoon Silver, SilverSailorMoon and other name changes with in the pages of this website are copyrighted by sailormoonsilver 2001 Main characters of Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon are copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all respectafull owners, this site if for personal pleasure and by no means makes any money so you can't sue the poor :)  
  
Opening sequence to SailorMoon Silver  
Music- Moonlight Densetsu (as heard in R movie) - TV size version  
  
Beginning of song before singing starts you see Rei-chan siting in front of the fire chanting, breaking out of her trance, she realizes that she is late for school, Running down the temple stairs (wearing a Jubon High uniform) she jumps into a red convertable sports car.   
  
Opening title of SailorMoon Silver appears   
  
singing begins  
[Gomen ne Sunao ja nakute]  
You see Rei speed pass Usagi's house at the same time she gets to the drive way huffing and puffing  
Usagi looks up and see's Rei's Car  
[Yume no naka nara ieru]  
Rei looks in the rear view mirror and sees Usagi running behind the car  
[Shikou kairo was not shotto sunzen]  
Usagi now in the car, they stop to pick up Ami from the library  
[ima sugu aitai you]  
  
  
She has a ton of books with her and has trouble getting into the car  
[Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight]  
The girls speed off to pick up Makoto  
[Denwa mo dekinai Midnight]  
Makoto leaps over the car seats and sits in the back, with her hands behind her head  
[datte jujou dou shiyou]  
When the girls pull up to the Modeling Agency where Minako is with Artemis in hand, Rei Slams on the breaks and Usagi gets a mouth full of windsheild (doesn't look happy)  
[Haato was not mangekyou]  
  
  
Minako flips up Usagi's seat to get into the back, again mouth full of windsheild (dosen't look happy) The girls start to speed off, but Artemis jumps out the back of the car and stops on the sidewalk where Luna and Diana are, and rubs up to Luna (awwwww)  
[Tsuki no Hikari Ni Michibikare]  
Driving along you see another convertable pull up beside the girls and Michiru lifts up her hand with a little dainty wave.  
[Nandomo meguri-au]  
You see Haruka driving with Setsuna and Hotaru in the back, they pull up in front of the girls and starts to speed away  
[Seiza no matataki kazoe]  
You seen Mamoru coming up on his bike, Uasgi starts to smile and wave, but then tries to get out of the car when she sees ChibiUsa sticking her tongue out at her on the back of the Motorcycle.  
[Uranau koi no yukue]  
  
  
Rei trying to get Usagi to sit back down in the car they pull up to the School's parking lot  
[Onaji kuni ni umareta no]  
The girls run out and go up the stairs, Usagi of course falls up them and Rei comes back to help her up well she sort of does  
[Mirakuru Romansu]  
The girls go into the school doors  
[shinjite-iru no]  
The doors start to shut behind them  
[Mirakuru Romansu]  
  
Well thats it *^_^* kind of Kawaii ne? now on to the story. 


	2. Season 1 Act 1

A new Season for Fun, Romance and Danger!  
written by SilverSailorMoon August 6 2001  
  
Usagi ran outside the front doors of her house, huffing and puffing of exhaustion, as if she wouldn't of been used to her lateness by now, she held on to the light post as if it was her new best friend.  
  
  
"where is she?"   
  
Usagi looked down the street in puzzlement.   
  
"Damn that Rei, she better not of left without me again, I'm only a few minutes late"   
  
Just then Usagi heard the familiar sound of screeching tires around the corner. Rei's long Black hair was tied back by a skimpy piece of blue string, you wondered how her hair ever stayed in it by the way she drove in her new convertable.   
  
"Come on I don't have all day you know"   
  
She belted out above some music playing on the radio.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me Rei, I've been standing out here..." Usagi paused and saw the look upon Rei's face. "I was standing out here forever you know." She finished.   
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to be, you know how Grandpa is when things aren't done right" Rei put on a smile to show Usagi that everything was fine.   
  
Pulling up to the school parking lot, Usagi tried to clean up her Odangos that got a couple stragglers from Rei's car driving. Rei took out her blue string and brushed the tangles out before entering the school.   
  
"Rei-chan?" Usagi said curiously, as they walked down the hall towards their classrooms.   
  
"Are you okay?" she paused, "I meant, are you okay with leaving your school and all, to come here at Juban high to be with us"   
  
Rei smiled, "sure why wouldn't I, Minko did it" Rei stopped in front of her class door. "I just thought that it would be nice if we all stayed together."   
  
Usagi looked down at her ring, remembering how hard it is not having the ones you love the most around you. "It is nice isn't it, being all together."   
  
Rei smacked Usagi on the back, and turned to go into her homeroom with one hand waving above her head "Catch yah at lunch" she yelled back above the ringing of the first bell.   
  
Usagi turned into her class spotting Mina in the corner smiling in her direction.   
  
"whats up girlfriend" she said in a cheerful voice, "I see where having another bad hair day today" Mina giggled, as she pulled out extra bobypins for Usagi to use from her gym bag. "One would think that she was related to Haruka with her crazy driving, wouldn't yah?" Mina stopped talking realizing she was the only one within this conversation.   
  
  
  
Rei stood in the girls bathroom, with her hands upon the sink looking into the tiny little mirror on the wall, she had water running down her face from where she cooled herself off....."what did it mean?what does it all mean?" she thought to herself, remembering the preminition she had late last night, "I just don't understand I can't figure it out, why can't we just be left alone" sighing to herself, she hears someone coming in, she straightens up and turns for the door.   
  
"Rei-chan?" Makoto grabs Rei's shoulders before they collided together. "You okay? you looked a little dazed"   
  
"Oh... I do?..I'm sorry Mako-chan I must of been daydreaming not realizing where I was going."   
  
Rei brushed back her hair from her damp face. Makoto smiled and gave a little laugh.   
  
"I'm so not used to seeing you in that uniform" she stood back with her hands on her waist.   
  
"Me! what about you, its about time they gave you something better, now you don't have to wear that drab brown thing anymore" the girls started laughing as the lunch bell rang.   
  
"Better get to the cafeteria before Usagi, or there will be nothing left" joked Mako-chan. Rei smiled at Mako's remark and started for the door, Makoto thought it was odd that Rei didn't add on to her comment.   
  
  
  
Usagi with a mouth full of food finished telling Mina her morning with Rei.   
  
"So you see my concern, don't you Mina?"   
  
Minako still trying to decipher the sentence that Usagi just spilled out. "I think your just over reacting" she said, twirling her volleyball.   
  
[mina's already in her outfit for a lunch intramural game]   
  
"Its been hard on everyone, these last few months from defeating Galaxia, to saying good bye to the ThreeLights."   
  
Usagi looked towards the door and saw Makoto and Rei walking in.   
  
Mina leaned in closer "Its hard getting back into the swing of being normal, you'll see."   
  
Makoto pulled up a chair next to Mina, Rei stuck her finger out at the heap of food.   
  
"Usagi! that amount of food your eating can feed a whole 3rd world country" using her normal look of disgust. Usagi felt a little better about Rei..   
  
"I can't help it if I'm hungry" sticking out her tongue before putting another bun in it.   
  
"I don't know about you guys but I think we need to start back up on our study dates" a voice came from behind Rei.   
  
"Ami!" the girls cried.   
  
Usagi jumped up and gave her a big hug,   
  
"oh I've missed you so, how was Computer Camp?"   
  
Ami dropped a load of books on the Cafeteria table as Usagi let her sit in her seat.   
  
"I had so much fun! and learnt a lot of new things." Ami looked over in Mina's direction   
  
"Remind me to go over something's with Artemis." Mina nodded in aggrement.   
  
"forget learning stuff Ami! tell us about Urawa-kun wasn't he there also!" all the girls leaned in close to Ami. Ami blushes and totally gets all flustered.   
  
"Mako-chan...I..I..."Ami now trying to control the volume of her voice. "you know there's nothing going on between Ryo Urawa and me."  
  
Mina gives a little wink, "but we all no you want there to be something"  
  
The girls start to giggle, Usagi looking a little confused.   
  
"what?... I don't get it.... what does Ami want?" Usagi looking at all the girls still laughing "WHAT tell me please!"   
  
The girls still ignoring Usagi.   
  
"Oh I never get it..." she mumbles under her breath, and sticks another bun in her mouth.   
  
  
  
Later that evening at the Hikawa Shrine the girls sat around the table filled with cakes and goodies mixed in with a bit of homework, Ami was at the computer with Luna and Artemis, showing them all the new stuff she learned over her time at camp. Usagi and Mina where reading some of Rei's new manga she got in. Rei went to get some more refreshments for everyone.   
  
"Rei-chan?" Mako leaned in the door way, her arms crossed in her front.   
  
"Whats wrong with you today?..You just don't seem yourself" Mako stepped in and started to get the tea cups down for Rei to fill.   
  
Rei put down the tea pot, and turned to Makoto with a smile the same smile shes been putting on all day.   
  
"I'm fine...nothings wrong" Rei held her breath and put her hand to her head in pain Makoto still with her back turned bringing down the cups.   
  
"The shrine is doing well?"   
  
"yes" Rei said quietly trying to get the words out as normal as possible.   
  
"Grandpa is alright?"   
  
"of course" Rei starts to slide down to the ground.   
  
"You and Yuuichirou are doing alright I take it?"   
  
"Ma...Ma..Mako-chan" Rei slumped to the floor at Makoto's feet.   
  
"Rei-chan Rei-chan!" Mako started to get up from Rei's side, but Rei grabbed a hold of her.   
  
"No..don't'..it will pass..it will pass."   
  
Rei started to twitch in a dream like state, Makoto held on to her close so she wouldn't bump into anything, and tried to keep things quite so no one else would hear..   
  
"Hold on Rei" Mako whispered into her ear.   



	3. Season 1 Act 2

A new Season for Fun, Romance and Danger!  
written by SilverSailorMoon August 19 2001  
  
Rei could hear Makoto's voice in her head getting faint. She stood in a vast field of nothingness, the feeling of being alone chilled her to the bone, she could feel a presence in the air. Fumbling in her uniform for one of her Ofuda, Rei raised her hand to shield the lights rays from her eyes as she turned around.   
3 objects stood in a row with a faint outline from the shadow of the light. Rei hesitated to get closer untill she notice something, something familiar, something inside the objects.   
  
Still holding Rei tight, Makoto started to brush her hair from her face and was startled by Rei-chan's gasp of air, she raised herself from Makoto's arms   
  
"Rei-chan! are you alright" a tear seamed to glitter in the corner of her eye.   
  
White as a ghost, and just as cold. she smiled at the gentle touch her friend gave her in need.   
  
"Yes I'm alright" Rei could see the concern in Mako-chan's face, she wiped the tear that lingered upon Makoto's check and gave her a hug.   
  
"Please don't say anything, I'm still not sure what it all means yet." Rei's whisper hurt Mako-chan's feelings.   
  
"You can't do this alone" Makoto pulled her away from the shoulders, the two still sitting on the floor, Rei started to shake her head in defiance.   
  
"No, I don't want to alarm anyone, its to soon."   
  
"What is taken you guys so long" Minako's voice carried from the other room, as she started for the kitchen. The two straightened themselves up and went back to pouring the tea.   
  
"You two better not be gossiping, or worse yet talking about boys with out me" Mina stood in the door way with her hands crossed infront of her.   
  
"As a matter of fact" replied Makoto lifting up the tray of goodies.   
  
"We were commenting on the new student that was in your class today, weren't we Rei" Makoto winked at Rei's direction, Rei-chan smiled and mouthed the words Thank you.   
  
Minako squealed "Did you see him to? I tried to get Usagi's attention but she was to occupied with something else this morning, wasn't he just dreamy! I wonder if he has a girlfriend? if not Minako the soldier of Love with snag him up."   
  
Rei and Makoto just shook their heads and smiled with Mina's content on getting herself a boyfriend for this year.   
  
"You know what they say The Early Bird Catches the Prize" Mina shouted with her arm in the air.   
  
"I think you mean worm Mina" Corrected Rei.   
  
"huh? oh okay" Mina raised her arm in the air again.   
  
"The Early Worm catches the Prize!" Minako smiled to herself.   
  
(the correct phrase is the "Early bird catches the worm")   
  
Makoto and Rei sighed and brought the refreshments out. Usagi was the first to get there stuffing her face with the little finger cakes.   
  
"tese are wealy gate vei" Usagi trying to give a complement.   
  
Rei yelled in disgust once again to Usagi. "Try to leave some for everyone else this time will you"   
  
Just then the side door blew open and a terrible gust of wind came through, followed by a thundering crash. The girls screamed covering their faces from the flying debris.   
  
"There wasn't any storm warnings today if I'm correct" Ami yelled over the noise.   
  
Rei ran over and tried to shut the doors but the wind was to strong, she looked outside and saw in the distance from the shrine a dark figure of a man. Makoto ran over to help her, after closing the side of the door, she noticed what Rei was staring at.   
  
"who is it Rei?" she said calmly trying to close the second door.   
  
"I'm not sure, but we will find out soon enough" looking back out, the dark figure was gone, the two were able to close the second door as the wind started to die down.   
  
"I think we better call it a night ladies if this storm picks up again." Ami interrupted the silence.   
  
"I think your right Ami-chan" agreed Rei.   
  
  
  
Mamoru sat in the car at the bottom of the steps waiting for the girls to come down. He was playing with the radio seeing if he can get anything on the incomming storm.   
  
Scooping the front seat Usagi gave Mamoru a kiss on the cheeck droping some of the little finger cakes on the car floor that she took with her. Mamoru smiled at Usagi's look of embarassement.   
  
"For me?" he said.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, don't tease." Usagi noticed Makoto wasen't in the car.   
  
"You coming Mako-chan?" she said poping a cake in her mouth.   
  
"I think I'll stay behind and help Rei clean up the mess"   
  
"Thats not necessary Mako-chan, Yuurichiro is still up, he can help me" The girls leaned out of the car window, Ooooohhhing in unison.   
  
"Oh stop it" Rei replied pushing Makoto towards the car.   
  
"I'll be alright" she whispered.   
  
Makoto turned around before she got into the car.   
  
"Call me if you need anything" and with that she squeezed into the car.   
  
"Ami.. can you please move your hand" mumbled Makoto.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry" blushed Ami.   
  
Mamoru gave the car a honk good-bye and the girls waved to Rei, Makoto turned around and watched Rei walk back up the shrines stairs. "he looked strong, god help us all if this is a new enemy" she thought to herself.   
  



	4. Season 1 Act 3

A new Season for Fun, Romance and Danger!  
Written by SilverSailorMoon August 25 2001  
  
  
Rei reached the top of the Shrine stairs and looked up from her dazed state, still thinking of what had just happened, she hesitated at what she saw in the distance, a tall slender silhouette started to walk towards her. She noticed the flow of the woman's long hair shining in the moonlight, just giving it the hunting touch of dark green.  
Rei collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably knowing that finally she wasn't alone, She didn't have to suffer in silence, someone else knows her pain, someone who could help.  
The woman knelt down and started to stroke Rei's hair, trying to ease her pain. Rei opened her eyes and wiped away the tears trying to regain control of herself.  
"I don't know what to do" Rei now choking back her tears. The woman looking so sad now for knowing what Rei is going through.  
  
"You must have answers...." Rei wrapped her arms around the woman's body.  
  
"Please!! Sestsuna-sama help me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Being the last one left, Mina jumped out of Mamrou's car and motioned a call me sign to Usagi, she smiled in agreement and waved good-bye to Minako.  
Usagi noticed the happy little family high above in Mina's bedroom window, Luna and Artemis were already asleep, Diana on the other hand being the kitten that she is, was wide awake, looking out over the nights sky she placed her paw up onto the window as if she was waiting for someone. Usagi smiled and thought to herself "...ChibiUsa-chan..."  
Usagi sighed and placed her head on Mamoru's shoulder.  
  
"Mamo-chan" she said looking up into his big brown eyes.  
  
"Yes Usako"   
  
"Lets go home" she smiled warmly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Usagi nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Positive" she whispered   
  
Stepping into Mamoru's apartment always gave her a warm feeling, but this time something was different.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she said sternly.  
  
"Where are your bags?" she asked.  
  
"My bags? What do you mean?" a sly smile came over his mouth.  
  
"Your leaving for America in two days for your studies, are you not?" slowing Usagi started to remember the reason why he wasn't in America already, and felt a little guilty being happy about him postponing the trip. Mamoru took off his jacket and started for the kitchen to get the two something to drink. Usagi started to get a lonely feeling inside again, trying to push back the tears.  
"I've been thinking" Mamoru called out from the kitchen.   
  
"That America can't be the only place that I need to go to get my studies from, so I thought to myself, Mamrou! Why be so selfish Tokyo is as good a place as anywhere else in the world" Mamoru started back for the living room with drinks in tow. He noticed the look on Usagi's face and the stream of tears coming down. He smiled gently at her.  
  
"And for the most part" he said softly.  
  
"I could never leave the woman that I love."  
  
Usagi ran across the living room floor and threw herself into Mamrou's arms, which of course send the drinks flying, Usagi covered her loves face with kisses, Mamoru held her tight, her feet now off of the ground, he swung her up into his arms.  
  
"Usa, I love you with all my heart" there foreheads now touching, tears started to swell up into his eyes.  
  
"I'll never leave you again" he whispered, Usagi wrapped her arms around her one true love, and he carried her off into the bedroom, the door closed slowly behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Rei could feel something cold and wet upon her face; she started to open her eyes slowly.  
  
"Setsuna-sama? It really was you," she said just above a whisper.  
  
"Shhhh.you've had a long day Hino-san you should rest." Setsuna place the washcloth again upon her forehead, Rei now staring intensely into her eyes  
  
"You can't tell me a thing can you?" she said disgustedly.  
  
Setsuna shook her head, trying hard not to look at Rei directly.  
  
"No. You know I can't, that would be altering the future of what I already know exist, and that is against my 3 laws"  
  
"Then why are you here?" Rei's voice a little bit louder than normal. The door slid open and Yuurichiro had some tea.  
  
"I thought this would help a bit Rei" he placed the tray down by Setsuna's feet, looking so helpless he gazed into  
His loves eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei I didn't know you weren't feeling well" he bowed his head down feeling saddened.  
  
"I'm not sick Yuurichiro, just very tired, I'm fine don't worry" she sat up and took some tea, smiled warmly to show  
She was all right. Yuurichiro straightened up, and smiled back, he turned and bowed in Setsuna's direction.  
  
"Meio-san, thank you for helping" he turned and walked out, sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
Setsuna took the cup from Rei.  
  
"Its a man is it not?" she asked. Rei's eyes got bigger and this question.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Did you recognize him?"  
  
"No, I couldn't see any details about him just an outline" Rei's head fell back upon the pillow again.  
  
Setsuna poured another cup of tea, this one for herself.  
  
"Get as much as you can from your premonitions, he is using you for something, whether its to see how strong you and  
The others have gotten or some...." Rei grab hold of Setsuna's hand.  
  
"To see how strong we have gotten?" she replied.  
  
"To see how strong we have gotten!!!" Rei started to get louder. Setsuna tried to calm her down.  
  
"He knows us? He knows us! To see how strong we have gotten! Who is he Setsuna! Who is he!" Rei started to convulse   
Setsuna held her down, Yuurichiro ran back into the room.  
  
"What's wrong with her!" he shouted running by Rei's side, helping Setsuna keep her still.  
  
"She having another premonition, keep her still" Setsuna gave Yuurichiro a reassuring look that she'll be okay.  
  
"Hold on Rei, I'm here, your okay" Yuurichiro whispered into her ear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi kissed Mamoru, as she slid out of bed, grabbing one of his button down shirts off of the chair, she smiled  
To herself remembering the first time she was in his room, just after she used the Moon wand, the energy drained her   
And Tuxedo Kamen brought her here to rest and she learned of Mamrou Chiba's real identity.   
  
She turned and sat at the end of the bed.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she looked intuitively. Mamoru sat up.  
  
"Mmmm" he replied.  
  
"What was it like?" she asked.  
  
"Was what like?" Usagi started to crawl across the bed to get closer, almost afraid that he would disappear again,   
Wanting to be by his side forever.  
  
"When your star crystal was taken... were you in pain?" tears started to build up, she had never asked him anything   
About that time when he vanished from the Airport, having his life taken right before her eyes from Sailor   
Galaxia.  
  
"No, I wasn't in any pain" he held out his hand and brushed the tears that started down her cheek.  
  
"The only pain I felt was that I knew I wouldn't be the one to protect you." Mamrou lifted Usagi's chin so she would  
Look him in the eyes.  
  
"I believed in you, that everything would be okay" He smiled and kissed her on the nose.  
  
"My Usa, my only love" he whispered softly as he pulled her close to his chest, Usagi closed her eyes listening to   
His heart beat. She fell asleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei stood in the vast darkness, a sound started from behind, it was a   
Grinding sound of stone moving, she turned around and saw the 3 tombstones   
Emerge from the ground.  
  
"Not again" she whispered. Just then a laugh started to erupt and the tall   
Figure of a man stood in front of a bright light.  
  
"That's it!" Rei shouted  
  
"I've had enough" Rei felt a burning inside of her, an erge to transform, a   
little flash of light appeared and floating in the air was a new   
transformation pen, it was a dark red she could she the symbol of mars   
tucked inside the heart crystal that sat upon the staff with wings caressing   
the outside of the crystal, she reached out for it. But it was too late  
a surge of energy sent the pen and Rei flying backwards.  
  
"Humph" Rei fell back upon another figure she looked up.  
  
"Eternal SailorPluto-sama, how did you get here?" Rei layed at Pluto's feet   
holding her side in pain.  
  
"No time, just transform.... Now!" Pluto held up her staff to hold back   
another blast of energy.  
  
The figure started to move closer in.  
  
"Now, Now, Pluto-san you know better then to meddle in other peoples business"   
The man held up his hands again.  
  
"Especially in mine!" he shouted and sent another blast towards Pluto, she   
closed her eyes and held up her staff the Garnet Orb started to pulse a   
light out that protected her and Rei.  
  
Rei-chan stood up holding the stick in her hand she looked down at it in   
awe.  
  
"My own Eternal Mars henshin pen" she smiled and raised in the Air and   
shouted.  
  
"Mars Eternal Power Transform!"  
  
Eternal SailorMars stood beside Pluto the pulsing light stopped. The dark   
figure started to come closer to the two of them.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Mars asked.  
  
"Oh I think you now what I want...I know you do, don't you Pluto." The man   
raised his hands and the grinding of the stones started again. The Crystal   
Coffins started to move up right, the light glistened upon them reveling the   
ones inside.  
  
"This isn't real.... you can't fool me, THIS ISN"T REAL!" Mars ran   
over to the center coffin and placed her hands upon it, looking   
solemnly inside she placed her cheek upon the glass like casing...  
  
"Usagi-san" she whispered. 


	5. Season 1 Act 4

Mina woke up from a deep sleep, and looked around the room, she noticed Diana starring out the window.  
  
"You're still up Diana?" She whispered trying not to wake Luna and Artemis in the process.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep" she replied, Mina sat next to her on the windowsill.  
  
"Anxious for ChibiUsa right?" Mina smiled and gave a little pat on Diana's head.  
  
"It's been a few months now, I hope everything is going alright with her studies on the Moon"   
  
Diana was saddened because she wasn't able to join her. She could still hear her mothers voice the day ChibiUsa left. "Becoming a respectful Princess is hard work and she needs to focus more on her studies and not her friends."   
  
Diana smiled at Mina and straightened herself up.  
  
"All she ever wanted was to be graceful and elegant like her mother" Diana beamed at the thought of SmallLady becoming a real Lady maybe even Queen one day.  
  
Mina pulled up a blanket for Diana to snuggle up in and gave her some reinsurance.  
  
"Ever since SailorMoon defeated Queen Metalia and restored the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity always wanted Small Lady to go there for her studies, I think it makes her feel like a mother again, she was only able to do so much for her own princess and now its like a second chance."  
  
Diana smiled thinking how wonderful it would be to see the Small Lady all grown up becoming a Queen. Mina thought about the Silver Millennium and how wonderful it would be to see it one more time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock that sat on Mamoru's nightstand. She sighed at the time.   
  
"3am" she whispered.   
  
Usagi stretched her arms out accidentally rubbing her loves nose. She froze in mid stretch for a second and let Mamoru forget the little disturbance. He just rolled over, mumbling something in his sleep. Usagi stepped up towards the window, she could see the city's lights spread across Tokyo from the apartment, her stomach did a little grumble and she decided to see what she could find in the refrigerator.   
  
Usagi opened the sliding doors that led out to the balcony with a hand full of bread sticks; the only thing she could find that didn't require cooking. The night air was warm and felt good on her skin, she looked up towards the stars to the one place she felt safe.  
  
"There is no moon" Usagi looked around and notice there wasn't a cloud in the sky, millions of stars glittered across the distance but yet no moon. She looked down in thought for a moment and went back inside walking to Mamoru's desk to find his calendar.   
  
"Full moon" she whispered. Looking back towards the balcony and then back to the calendar, she looked at the date and giggled realizing that the full moon will be tonight and not at three in the morning.   
  
Mamoru's desk was neat and tidy sophisticated books lined up in a row with a framed picture off to the one side, the picture caught Usagi's eye she took hold of it and rubbed the surface softly, a tear stared to swell up. She started to talk to the picture  
  
"Chibiusa, I hope your studies are going well on the Moon and that Mother, your Grandmother is looking over you well. We all miss you very, very much."   
  
Usagi now in full tears brought the picture to her chest, sobbing just a little and then she stopped, Usagi grabbed her throat trying to breath, to speak, to do anything, she fell to the floor, breaking the glass within the picture frame with her hand, crawling towards the bedroom gasping for air.  
  
"Can't….breath…" Usagi collapsed on the floor, blood forming around her hand, she gasped softly one last time from her lips you can almost hear a sound.  
"Reeeeeiiii-chaaaaan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tear started to stream down SailorMars's cheek. She slowly shook her head in disbelief  
"This can't be true" Mars turned around glaring at the new enemy of the Sailor Senshi  
  
"Who are you, why are you doing this?" Mars, now not caring if anything happens to her started to walk towards the mysterious figure.  
  
"What do you want with our Princess?" The man chuckling at Mars's new found strength. He gave a small smile of contentment.  
  
"Now princess, have you forgotten me already?" The man turned towards Pluto.  
  
"I know you haven't, have you Pluto-san" Sailor Pluto still holding the garnet orb protecting Mars and herself. The mysterious figure started to walk pass Mars and was standing in front of Pluto now.  
  
"Still traveling though time are we dear?" the man gave a laugh that cut though Setsuna's stomached. Mars looked towards Pluto confused.  
  
"Please tell me I haven't travelled through time for nothing," he said in a low tone of voice. Mars looked confuse.  
  
"What do you mean travel through time?" the man now stood between the two Senshi.  
Mars looked around her.  
"You mean this isn't a dream or a premonition?" she asked looking towards SailorPluto.  
  
Pluto closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, this is an alternate dimension, he has been using the time gate to go through the corridors of time, and has been using your powers to bring you in. you are not really hear, its all in your mind" Pluto now close enough to Mars that she put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Concentrate in your mind that this is only a dream and not real" Mars closed her eyes and placed her two fingers together forming a meditation hold. Pluto's Hand fell slowly through Mars's body almost transparent like.   
  
Mars opened her eyes still looking confused.  
"I don't understand how can he cross time, and how does he know I'm a princess?" she whispered.  
  
The mysterious man straightened up and moved closer to the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Easy my dear, I've used the Corridors of time" the man opened his arms out wide and a larger light started to appear, rows of rows of doors started to form.   
  
Sailor Mars looked stunned at Pluto. Pluto looked down ashamed. Mars placed her hand on Pluto's staff.  
  
"You have the time key, how can it be that he can travel through the corridors." Pluto now looking towards the dark figure. "Setsuna-san!" Rei now talking stronger.  
  
"There are only two kinds of ways we can travel by the Corridors, and that is with your keys or being apart of the Royal family" Rei now being very hasty..  
  
"Did you give him one of your keys?" Sailor Mars looked towards the mysterious man. A smirk settled nicely upon his face.  
  
The man laughed.  
"Now there princess what makes you think that Sailor Pluto had anything to do with that" Mars walked up to the man, she was now furious with anger not knowing what is going on.  
  
"Because you are not part of the Royal Fam..." The man started to laugh.  
  
Rei fell to her knees out of habit for honour and obedience.  
  
"Oh my god" she thought.  
  
  
~*~To be Continued~*~ 


End file.
